Motorized vehicles periodically need various liquids such as oil, radiator coolant or transmission fluid replaced as a matter of normal maintenance procedure. Often it is necessary to raise the vehicle on a hydraulic lift to access ports of vehicle enclosures where the liquid is stored. Typically, the port is in a zone that is crowded with other vehicle components, so that the port's closure mechanism is hard to reach with tools. In many cases vehicle engines and transmissions are in enclosed, compact compartments having little room for drain basins to catch fluids when ports of vehicle compartments are opened.
My invention is an improved mechanism for removing fluid from a vehicle compartment and transferring it directly to a storage bladder. The bladder is flexible so that it can be maneuvered in crowded vehicle spaces to a point near the appropriate port. The invention comprises an extendable tube protruding from the sealing plug of a vehicle compartment such as an engine oil pan, the exposed end of the tube sealingly fitting into a flared opening of the bladder. The tube has a hand-operable valve for controlling the flow of liquid from the vehicle compartment and has means for preventing the accidental removal of the tube from the plug. Because of the maneuverable, flexible bladder and the extendable tube and the hand operable valve, it is contemplated that oil, transmission fluid, or other liquids can be removed from various vehicle compartments without the use of a lift or hand tools.